The present invention relates in general to women""s garments and undergarments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere construction which is particularly suited for integration with an outer garment the combination of which provides support and shape while improving comfort and appearance particularly during active wear. In a preferred embodiment, the brassiere construction allows for customized selection of inserts, e.g., cups, to accommodate an individual""s breast asymmetries, including differences in breast size, shape or juxtaposition and provide an enhanced appearance of the breasts when the brassiere is worn under a garment, irrespective of whether the brassiere construction is affixed to the garment.
Brassieres have generally been designed to accommodate substantially symmetrical breasts. Moreover, they are generally designed independently of the garments under which they are worn. Notwithstanding bathing suits, the concept of an integrated brassiere and garment is nevertheless known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,018 (xe2x80x9cthe ""018 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a camisole having an integrated receiving section for brassiere cups with a stretchable strip affixed in all embodiments of the invention to the base and length of the brassiere cups or, in a preferred embodiment, having a separate stretchable strip sewn to a receiving section of the camisole beneath the cups. Since the cups are attached, they are not understood to be designed to be interchanged with different sized cups. Moreover, the position of the cups cannot be changed to accommodate breasts that are not symmetrically aligned. Furthermore, in the ""018 patent the brassiere cups are inserted into a receiving section, the base of which is sewn to the inside of the front of the garment. While such a garment may provide support, the garment and receiving section are likely to move relative to one another, such that in regular active wear the base of the receiving section will tend to ride-up over the breasts and require frequent adjustment of the brassiere element within the garment.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an integrated brassiere (hereinafter xe2x80x9cbraxe2x80x9d) and garment construction that not only provides support and the option of enhancement of the woman""s bustline, but also an entirely natural look since the bra element is joined to the garment in such a manner as to permit the front of the garment to move substantially independently of the bra element. Further, since the cups are not attached to each other, they can be individually selected so as to customize the bra, thereby enhancing the comfort of its use as well as the appearance of the bustline.
While it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an integrated bra and garment construction that minimizes displacement (xe2x80x9criding-upxe2x80x9d) of the bra within the garment during active wear, the bra construction affords the wearer the opportunity to customize the fit and comfort of the bra as well as appearance created by the bra and hence can be worn without being integrated into, i.e., affixed to, the garment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated bra/garment, e.g., of a unitary or one-piece construction, that provides support for the breasts without creating a bulky or puckered appearance. The novel bra construction element of the present invention can be utilized in a variety of garments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bra/garment construction that can be optionally provided with different styles or sizes of support cups which in turn may be individually positioned to promote comfort and enhance a wearer""s figure. Alternatively, the bra construction may be worn without the use of inserts for a more natural appearance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bra construction integrated with garments that can be worn discreetly and comfortably over or in conjunction with a prosthesis by women who have had a partial or full mastectomy.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bra construction that can be used by girls whose breasts have not fully developed to provide a smooth and uniform breast appearance.
These and other objectives are realized in accordance with the present invention. Specifically, a bra or bra-like construction is provided that is comfortable to wear without loss of support, and when integrated with an outer garment gives an entirely smooth natural and uniform appearance to the bustline as observed from the front of the outer garment and is comfortable during active wear, specifically insofar as the bra portion does not xe2x80x9cride-upxe2x80x9d and require frequent adjustment. While the bra construction may be integrated into any suitable outer garment, the present invention as further disclosed herein in its integrated configuration will be disclosed in the context of a garment known as a camisole.
In a preferred bra/garment (camisole) embodiment, the bra construction includes a support panel which has front and back portions that are joined together; top and side portions that are joined at their respective edges to the corresponding edges of the camisole (which may also be the inside seam of the camisole) and a bottom portion including a bottom edge that is unattached to the camisole. The support panel further includes stretchable material that is attached to the bottom edge of the support panel or otherwise incorporated into the bottom portion thereof. Specifically, the stretchable material may be an elastic strap, a portion of which is attached to the bottom edge of the support panel and an unattached portion so that the entire strap encircles the body beneath the breasts. In accordance with the present invention, the support panel may be formed with pocket areas into which bra cups or inserts of varying sizes and styles may be interchangeably inserted. The support panel may be constructed from any material, however, it is preferred that the material be compatible, e.g., color compatible, with the material used in the manufacture of the outer garment in order to give a uniformly integrated appearance and to minimize the separate appearance of the bra construction through the outer garment where that objective is considered fashionably desirable. In view of the integration of the bra construction with the camisole, adjustable straps may be incorporated into the camisole, e.g., shoulder straps, that will further enhance the fit of the garment and bra combination.
Further objects, features, advantages and embodiments of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures showing illustrative embodiments of the invention.